Doki Doki Walking Dead
by DMBadger
Summary: The Literature Club runs the Walking Dead Escape Course at Comic-con! Hilarity ensues. Rated M for language and depictions of death. Sorry, suck at summaries!


**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm taking a break from my Danganronpa story to bring you my first crossover! Doki Doki Literature Club, and the Walking Dead! This may seem like nonsense, but I promise you, it'll give you a good laugh! I've had this idea in my head for a while ever since I saw the 2015 Walking Dead Escape Course on YouTube. I highly recommend you watch that first so that it gives you an idea about the visuals.**

 **I must also warn you: It's got mild language, depictions of death, and minor spoilers for the show! If you don't like either, GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! (Monika wouldn't approve of it!)**

 **With that being said, on with the show- err… Story.**

* * *

Summer was here, and school was finally out. MC had to go out of town to visit family members, so the rest of the Literature Club had to come up with something fun. They all agreed to meet up and Sayori's house to discuss it.

As Yuri and Natsuki were arguing about whether to go to the beach or to a spa, Monika suddenly kicked open the door to Sayori's room where the meeting was being held. She was holding a rolled-up piece of paper in her right hand.

"Alright, listen up, everyone!" She announced excitedly. "I just learned that this year's Comic-Con in Japan is having one of the greatest attractions I've ever seen!"

"You could've just used the door…" Natsuki muttered under her breath.

Monika set down the rolled-up piece of paper onto the table the other girls were around and unrolled it. Revealing a promotional poster for…

"The Walking Dead!?" The other three girls gasped in unison.

"Monika, what are you suggesting?" Asked Yuri.

"Well, if you read here…" Monika explained as she pointed to some text on the poster. "It's not a typical meet-and-greet, it's actually a course that you run through! It's got actors, a story, and lots of Walkers!"

"That actually sounds fun!" Sayori agreed.

"Yeah, but none of us really have any experience with this sort of thing!" Natsuki pointed out. "I mean, I'm not going through some obstacle course!"

"It's not an obstacle course, Natsuki." Said Monika. "It's just running. That's it!"

"Monika has a point…" Yuri spoke up.

Natsuki looked at the three girls before sighing in defeat. "Fine, I'll go…" She groaned. Monika smiled.

"That's the spirit, Natsuki!" She complimented. Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Now, it starts tomorrow. So, if we want to be the first ones to experience it, we'll have to go first thing in the morning!"

"Alright!" Sayori said excitedly. "I'll be ready and willing, President Monika!"

* * *

The next day, the girls made their way past a sign that said "This is the beginning" in smeary, blue paint, and waited for it to start at the entrance to the attraction.

"So, is everyone ready to run?" Asked Monika to the others.

"Heck yeah!" Sayori agreed excitedly.

"I can do this… I can do this…" Yuri repeated to ready herself up.

"Let's get this over with." Natsuki said impatiently.

After some time, more people gathered at the entrance waiting as well. Eventually, a man walked out of the entrance. He was wearing a coat over a light grey shirt, and he looked to be in his mid-thirties.

"Everyone?" The man began. Gaining everyone's attention. "Hi, my name is Aaron. I'm here to help you, I'm not here to for you to dishevel. I'll explain everything, we really need to get inside, okay? It's not safe out in the open like this. Please, follow me."

Aaron then led the group inside the building. It was truly remarkable. Tents were lined up, fake blood was on the floor next to body bags, and actors playing as guards were standing by them. It felt like they were in the actual show!

Aaron stopped the group from going any further. "Alright, let's wait here for everybody." He said. Sayori looked back and saw the rest of the crowd going through then entrance.

"Monika, are you sure everything's fake?" She asked.

"Positive!" Replied Monika. "But if anything happens, I won't hesitate to delete!"

"Monika, no…" Worried Yuri.

"Hello, everyone!" Began Aaron. "My name is Aaron. I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you. We have shelter inside, food, ammo, protection. I'm a recruiter of sorts. I've been watching you, I know you guys are good people. We want to help you out. Will you come with me?"

The crowd agreed. "Alright, come this way. I'll take you to Douglass." Said Aaron as he led the group deeper inside the building.

'Maybe I underestimated this…' Natsuki thought to herself.

Aaron lead the group to a balding man in a brown coat. "Everyone, this is our leader, Douglass Monroe." He said. "Douglass, this is the group I was telling you about."

"It's good to meet you. Welcome." Began Douglass. He along with Aaron seemed to be acting as if this was a small group, and not a huge crowd. "As a group, you're well-equipped to gather supplies and hunt. That's what we like you to do. Aaron will show you what remains of the park. Stick with him, do NOT wander off alone! The park is very dangerous, especially at night. Go now, and we'll make sure you have a place to sleep."

"Alright, this way everyone." Aaron began leading the group, but Douglass' voice stopped them.

"Oh, wait! There's one more thing:" He continued. "We're not the only inhabitants of the park. There's another group out there, we haven't seen them, but we've seen what they've left behind. We believed they kidnapped some of our women. So be careful, stick together, and work as a team. Remember; humans are deadlier than the Walkers."

After Douglass' speech, Aaron began leading the group again. He led them past Douglass, down some stairs, until eventually, they ended up outside. Aaron stopped the group again and pointed to a set of doors. They were closed and actors acting as Walkers were banging on the glass. Trying to get outside. Sayori cowered in fear at the sight.

"It's so much different than on TV…" She worried.

"It's very important you all listen to me now." Began Aaron. "This next area we're going into, we have never cleared. There are Walkers, there are humans, there's breaches everywhere. But it's where the supplies are, so we've gotta go. Stay safe, stay with me, and do not let them touch you, okay?"

After his speech, Aaron led the group through the parking lot where many actors playing as Walkers were. The crowed carefully maneuvered through, but when one of the Walkers reached for Yuri, she screamed in fright.

"Will you relax, Yuri? They're not real." Stated Natsuki.

"Easy for you to say!" Yuri retorted. " _They're_ not going after you!"

The group was led to a set of stairs where Walkers were slowly making their way towards the crowd.

"Something's not right, guys…" Worried Aaron.

"No shit!" Exclaimed Natsuki.

"I don't like this everyone…" Aaron continued. "Follow me. Stay calm!"

The crowd slowly made their way back where they came from. But when one of the actors playing as Walkers almost grabbed Yuri, she screamed and made a run for it. The others following in her footsteps with Aaron yelling at everyone to stay calm.

Monika managed to catch up to Yuri. "Isn't this fun?" She asked.

'I lied, I can't do this!' Thought Yuri as she ran faster than before.

The crowd took a left, then a right, then they were faced with lots of Walkers dressed up in hospital gowns and nurse clothing. Gulping, Sayori cautiously walked up to one of the nurse Walkers, and it swung a fake, bloody arm at her. She screamed in fright and continued running. Meanwhile, Yuri and Monika ran past what looked like a staged crime scene.

"Wow! Everything looks so real!" Complimented Monika. Yuri felt the exact opposite.

"Are you serious?!" Yelled Natsuki. Whom of which finally caught up with the others. "I think I might faint from all this!"

The crowd ran past more Walkers that were pretending to eat fake limbs, eventually, they headed back inside where Aaron's voice was heard.

"Wait right there!" He yelled as he got up to the front of the crowed. "Wait for the rest of the group!"

"Where were _you_ when we were panicking?" Complained Natsuki. Aaron ignored her as he was busy yelling at everyone else to hurry up. When everyone got there, Aaron spoke again. "Are any of you hurt? Is anyone bitten?"

Some of the crowd playfully agreed. One of which was beside Yuri who stepped farther away from them and joined the rest of the Literature Club. "I don't like this, President Monika…"

"Don't worry, Yuri!" Comforted Monika. "Just remember; none of this is real."

"Alright, we got through it, guys." Began Aaron. "It's very important during this next part that we stick together, okay? Do not stray away! I haven't told Douglass this, but there's a group of people over here. I've seen what they've done, they've taken my friends. I don't want to cause any panic, but it looks like there's no other choice. We have to go through the territory, okay? Come with me, everyone. Slowly, and stay calm! We don't know what's up ahead!"

Aaron began slowly and carefully leading the group forward, and that's when a man with a goatee came out from around a corner. Aaron stopped the group again.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm Aaron. We're form the Safe Zone. It got overrun. This is my people." Explained Aaron. "Can we trust you?"

"You guys shouldn't be here!" The man retorted. "This whole area's outside the Safe Zone. It's occupied by Negan and the Saviours. Stay on my ass, okay? I think we can make it through."

"Alright, does everyone understand?" Asked Aaron. The crowd agreed. "It's important we stay together, okay?"

Suddenly, someone was heard screaming. The man panicked and yelled at everyone to make a run for it while Aaron was yelling at them to stay calm. Eventually, the group came across a gate that was locked. Aaron frantically tried to bust the lock. Sighing, Yuri pulled out a knife and was about to cut through it when Monika stopped her.

"Yuri, no!" She warned. "Just let the attraction play out!"

"R-Right. Sorry, President Monika…"

Aaron eventually got the gate open and the crowd ran through it. "Get to the escalators!" He yelled. When they got there, Natsuki couldn't help but notice something wrong.

"How the fuck are the escalators on?" She complained. "Isn't the power gone in the show?"

"Well, maybe it slipped their minds at the time." Sayori assumed.

The group made it up the escalators and maneuvered around the Walkers. "Don't let any of them touch you!" Warned Aaron. "They're slow, and they're dumb. Remember that."

Just when it looked like they were home free, Yuri spotted another group coming. "What the-?" She began. She didn't have time to finish her sentence as one of them began speaking.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here." A man began. "Who the hell are you?!"

Aaron and the man argued back and forth until the man grabbed Aaron by the back of his neck. "What's your name, huh?"

"I'm Aaron." He said before turning his attention to the crowd. "Stay calm, everyone! Stay calm!"

"So what? You're all fucking dead already!" The man exclaimed.

"Then why don't you take me to your leader?" Aaron retorted.

"There's fucking Walkers on your tail!" The man interrupted. "Move!"

And with that, the group began running again. They made there way back inside until they reached a set of pull doors. The man angrily pointed to one of the people. "You, hold the fucking door!"

The person did so. The group walked through the doors until they encountered Negan. Not some guy cosplaying as him, but the real deal.

"Yo, Neg!" The man called. "We've got some visitors."

"Don't worry, everyone." Assured Aaron. "They're people. We can reason with them."

"Excuse my men there, they get a little… Excited." Began Negan. "For those of you who don't know, I'm Negan."

No one said a word until Monika broke the silence. "Nice to meet you!"

"Shut up!" Yelled the man from before. Monika gave him a dirty look before her attention was brought back to Negan.

"As I was saying…" He continued. "Welcome to the Safe Zone. Oh, there's my lovely wife!"

A woman dressed in biker gear stepped up and stood next to Negan. He spoke again. "How this works is really simple. You pay a toll, and we protect you. New world order, right? And the way new world order works is you give me have of your shit, or I'll fucking kill you!"

"Look, we're not troubling you, we're just need to get through." Said Aaron. "The Walkers are everywhere!"

"What are you talking about 'Everywhere'?" Began Negan. "This is the Safe Zone! We are the Saviors! There are no Walkers here! You are safe because of me! You are safe MY hand! Here, _I_ run the show! The power lies in this hand!"

'This guy is insane!' Thought Natsuki in shock. Negan gestured towards his metal baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire.

"My young lady here, Miss Lucile, has a different way of looking at things."

"Cute name!" Shouted Sayori.

"Shut up!" Yelled the man from before.

"See, my way is the diplomatic way. You give me my stuff, or she gets upset." Negan continued. "You know what? Saviors, come here. Get this punk on his knees."

The man from before came out and kicked Aaron down onto his knees. "Everybody on their knees!" He yelled. Everyone did so. Yuri and Natsuki both trembled, but did what they were told.

"I can't do this… I can't do this…" Yuri repeated. Negan heard her.

"Silence!" He yelled. "When I speak, you be quiet!"

Yuri immediately stopped repeating her phrase in shock, but that didn't mean she wasn't repeating it in her mind.

"Now, Negan never makes a lady bow." He began. "All the ladies, please stand up."

All the women, including the Literature Club, did so. Negan gestured to the woman who was standing next to him the whole time. "My wife would like his jacket because she thinks it would pretty."

"Get this the fuck off!" The man yelled as he angrily tore off Aaron's jacket.

After it was off, Negan spoke to Aaron. Whom of which was totally silent. "Here's the thing…" Negan said to Aaron. "I'm being nice, but you're being very fucking unfriendly! And when you're fucking unfriendly, that make Lucile very, very fucking angry! In fact, come here!"

Negan suddenly grabbed Aaron by his shirt. "This is your savior?" He asked the group. "This is the guy have to lead you?"

Suddenly, Negan hit Aaron over the head with Lucile. Making some of the crowd, including Yuri, gasp in shock. Monika, however, was fascinated by this.

"It looks so real!" She complimented.

"Is this the guy you have leading you?!" Negan continued. "This is the way it works: You pay me half your shit, and we'll protect you from the Walkers. If you don't, I will kill you where you stand!"

After his speech, he noticed Aaron trying to get back up. He walked over to him and hit him two more times in the head. He then dragged and flipped him over. Revealing his bloody, and beaten face. Even though it was clearly fake, some of the group couldn't help but gasp in terror. That included Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori.

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick…" Said Natsuki as she covered her mouth.

"This is what happens!" Exclaimed Negan. "Everyone understand?!"

"Yes! Yes, we do!" Panicked Yuri.

"Stand up, let's go!" He yelled as he led the group past Aaron's corpse. Sayori couldn't help but look at it sadly.

"That's so scary…" She trembled before joining the others.

As they walked, Negan spoke. "As I said, I'm a reasonable guy, right?" He began. "All you have to do as I ask. I don't want much, I'm not asking for _everything_ you have, I just want my fair share. Because, as the world goes, we gotta make sure that every last person's safe."

He eventually led the group to a large tent. "So, here, you get make one last choice." He continued. "You choose to join us, or you choose to be banished forever from the Safe Zone. And then your care will no longer be my consideration. Do we understand?"

The crowd agreed. "I said, do we understand?" The crowd agreed louder. "On the left-hand side of the room, you will be on my side. If you don't want to join me, please feel free to take the right side, and we'll ensure that your trip and ticket to Banish Land is taken care of."

After his speech, Negan went inside the tent. Some of the Literature Club took the right side. Monika was not one of them.

"My children on the left, the rest of you maggots on the right." Said Negan.

"President Monika, are you sure about this?" Asked Natsuki.

"Positive!" She replied gleefully. "I mean, if you were in this situation in real life, what would you do?"

"I guess you have a point…" Said Yuri as she began walking towards Monika. Whom of which met her in the middle. Negan spotted them and angrily walked over to them.

"Do I look like I'm playing games with you!?" He exclaimed.

'Oh no…' Thought Yuri nervously.

"Maybe." Monika said playfully.

"Don't play in the middle!" Negan continued. "Matter of fact, come here! You two, come here!"

"Now you've done it, Yuri…" Said Natsuki under her breath.

"Saviors, come up here!" Called Negan. Two men, one of them holding a gun, stormed up. "These two ladies right here decided they couldn't pick a side. They wanted to be in the middle!"

"N-No!" Protested Yuri. "That's not right at all!"

Negan spoke to the men to grab bats before he turned to Yuri and Monika and yelled at them to take a knee. Monika thought this was exciting, but Yuri was trembling.

"Please, don't do this!" Yuri pleased. Negan ignored her and continued speaking.

"On the count of three, we're gonna send these two to the next life, and the rest of you trash will see what it's like when you don't follow the saviors!"

Negan began counting and Yuri braced for impact. But when Negan got to two, a panicked man ran in.

"Everybody, run!" He yelled. "Walkers are coming!"

As soon as Yuri heard him say "Run", she did so before any of the Saviors told everyone to do the same thing. She pushed past everyone and made her way out of the tent. She took a hard right and down some steps before realizing something.

"Is…" She began. Looking around frantically. "Is it over?"

"Yep!" Said a voice from behind her. "Wasn't it fun?"

Yuri gasped and turned around. Thankfully, it was just Monika and the rest f the Literature Club.

"I had a blast!" Said Sayori.

"Okay, I admit it. That was pretty good." Said Natsuki. And even though she didn't want to admit it, Yuri had fun, too.

"So, what's next, President Monika?" She asked.

"Well, just around the corner is a Star Wars Jedi training course!" She explained. "I suggest we head there next."

"Sounds fun!" Sayori agreed excitedly.

"Whatever…" Shrugged Natsuki. "Yuri, what about you?"

Yuri sighed. "I think I had enough running for one day…"

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed reading, and had a good laugh while doing so! And don't worry, I'll be back writing Danganronpa: The Hope Ending very soon! Once again, thanks for reading my first crossover, and have a great day!**


End file.
